


深深浅浅

by Diarmuider



Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diarmuider/pseuds/Diarmuider
Summary: 最后才知道，我从一开始就爱你有时深一些 有时浅一些可从未停下思念2020.5.26 新增番外+进行部分内容修改（不嫌弃可以看看x
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 汪咕哒的故事  
> 很清水很清水  
> 自从知道了C狗引导者的身份之后就总觉得汪咕哒应该是个BE  
> 想写出那种看了心里一疼的故事  
> （不知道自己在胡言乱语什么x）

第一次遇见库丘林吗……  
很久之前的事了呢。

立香坐在迦勒底的窗台上，抬手点燃了叼了很久的烟。火苗一窜，很快暗下去，变成一个忽明忽灭的小红点。她拿下烟却不抽，只是任由着它静静的烧着。烟味一点点弥漫开来，立香闭上眼，抬起头。  
这样……就好像那个人还在身边。  
雪山之上，终年风雪的迦勒底今天难得的下了点雨，轻轻重重的一滴滴打在玻璃窗上，两滴雨水有时偶然的落在一起，就短暂的一起奔跑起来，踩出斑驳的痕迹。

第一次见到库丘林也是这样一个雨天。  
那时候她还只是一个普普通通的人类小女孩，成绩平平，相貌平平，性格还孤僻了点。不爱说话，总是一个人安安静静的坐在教室的角落里，看窗外的大梧桐树稀稀落落地掉着叶子。这样的小姑娘总是让人有捉弄她的冲动，往往还是不怀好意的那种。  
那天她抱着被扯坏了的书包，拎着剪破的雨伞，在某一个小雨淅沥的日子里，深深浅浅的往家去。  
她一点都不喜欢雨天，因为下雨的时候麻雀从来都不会飞到梧桐树上，而那样的话梧桐会很孤独。  
孤独的感觉一点都不好，所以这个世界上只要有她一个人孤独就够啦。

忽然，头顶暗了下来。她茫然地抬起头，正对上了一双暗红色的眸子。那人眼神深邃，看进去像是凝望深渊，但极深处却仿佛有火在燃烧，连带着旁边水蓝色的长发一起烧了起来。  
她不知道的是，那燃烧着的，是她心底的希望。  
“你就是藤丸立香？唔……果然是可怜兮兮的小丫头片子……嘛，认识一下，我叫库丘林，从今往后就是你的家庭老师了。你爸妈还真是心大啊，自己女儿在学校受这么大委屈到现在才注意到，嗯……话说这么评价雇主是不是有点不地道……”她看着这个喋喋不休的男人，穿着花花绿绿的夏威夷风衬衫，嘴里还叼了根烟，有一搭没一搭的抽着，烟头上那一点火光随着他讲话的动作轻轻地晃动。  
后者立刻注意到她的目光，尴尬地拿下烟，随手在花坛上掐灭。烟头碰在浅浅的积水里，“嗤”地冒出淡淡的白烟，“在小丫头面前还是别抽了吧，毕竟为人师表啊，为人师表……啊，对了，这个给你，”库丘林在口袋里摸索了一阵，摸出两颗水果糖，“Lancer他们说小姑娘就喜欢这种东西，”他挠了挠头，低低地笑着，两颗犬齿白的晃眼，“算是见面礼啦。”  
笑得真好看，立香想。她抓过两粒糖，紧紧的攥在手心里，忽然撒开腿就跑，红色的格裙像一只迷茫的海鸟，在细雨中漫无目的的飞着。  
库丘林一愣，忙举着伞追了上去，“老子有这么可怕吗你个小姑娘跑这么快……喂！别在雨里跑啊要生病的……哎呀哎呀，真是没办法……”

积水中他们踏过的地方短暂地干涸下去，露出路面，很快又继续摇晃着倒映天空。  
头一次觉得下雨天也不错呢。立香借着擦雨水，狠狠揉了揉眼睛，然后猛然转头，冲着追上来的库丘林羞涩地微笑。


	2. Chapter 2

常年在外工作的立香父母留给女儿的只有一座空荡荡的房子和一个照顾她起居的保姆，当然这在库丘林来之后便不需要了。她惊讶于库丘林一手精湛的厨艺，更对他口中的Emiya,Lancer充满好奇，可每次立香问他，库丘林只是好看的笑笑，并不作答。立香也不知道为什么自己那么迫切的想了解这个男人，了解他的过去，他的喜好，还有……他到底是谁。  
“等你长大了就知道了。”库丘林摸摸她的头，替她掖好被子，在额上轻轻落下一个晚安吻，“睡吧，明天可不能再赖床了。”  
一只手从被子边缘滑落出来，堪堪拽住他的衣角。库丘林无奈的叹气，“都多大人了还要我陪你睡，啊？以后有了男朋友怎么办喔。”他掀开被子，从后面搂住了少女纤细的身体，伸手关掉了台灯。“怎么还是这么瘦……明天做红烧肉怎么样？”立香用手指缠绕着库丘林那缕细软的长发，轻轻应了声。十三四岁的姑娘还未长开了身体，库丘林一只手便能拢在怀里，他用下巴蹭了蹭女孩的暖橙色的头发，耐心地等着怀中人的呼吸一点点平稳下来。  
估摸着女孩差不多睡熟了，库丘林轻轻抽出胳膊，又理了理被子，安静的走出门。月光很静，库丘林坐在窗台边，点了根烟，一个蓝色的身影无声的出现在一边，嗤笑一声。  
“哟，床上有美女陪着却到这边来抽烟，这可不像你啊，凯尔特推土机，嗯？”库丘林想都没想就一个肘击，毫无意外的落了空。  
“你最近很闲嘛，Lancer?要不这保姆的活，你来干两天试试?”他扔掉手中的烟头，换了个舒服的姿势靠着，抬眼看着前面这个不请自来的家伙，“我可是很想念迦耶伯格啊。”  
Lancer警惕地后退一步，抱紧了怀里的红色长枪，“算了吧，那小姑娘可不认我，哎你说咱俩明明长的一样她怎么就能分出来的，上次见了我跟耗子见了猫似的……“  
“你见过她了?”库丘林的眼神一下子锐利起来。  
“别那么盯着我，Caster，反正她早晚要面对这一切的，不是吗？”Lancer摆摆手，收起了玩笑的表情，正色道，“时间不多了，我这次来就是为了这个。还有四年，最多还有四年。”  
库丘林愣了一下，沉默了，扭头看向窗外。Lancer见他不回答，耸了耸肩，“嘛，那就祝你跟我们未来的御主相处愉快喽。”  
蓝色的光粒一点点消散，空气逐渐恢复平静。库丘林拿起放在一边的打火机，抛起，又接住，低低地自言自语。  
“四年啊，四年之后小姑娘都十八了……妈的，老子为了一个小姑娘犯什么忧伤，老子都见过多少女人了……”他掸了掸烟灰，从窗台上跳下来，拍拍屁股准备回房间，想了想又撞转开立香房门的把手，向里张望着。月光中她的睡颜干净而圣洁，却带着惹人怜爱的稚气。他看了两眼，关上了门。  
女人啊，老子是见的多了，可是陪一个小姑娘长大，看着她从女孩变成女人……还是头一回啊。他摇了摇头，趿拉着拖鞋，踢踢踏踏地回了房间。他们刚刚站过的窗台边，蓝色枪兵的身影再次出现，捡起地上的烟头，玩味地笑了笑，旋即消失不见。


	3. Chapter 3

立香坐在岸边的石头上，将白嫩的双脚泡在溪水中，被树荫晕染开的金绿色阳光笼罩在库丘林青蓝色的长发上，微微地流动着。今天是库丘林口中的实践课——“嘛，以防你哪天在什么深山老林里迷了路，会钓鱼好歹不会饿死”什么的。

可现在看起来，明明只是你自己私心想出来放松好吧！立香看着保持手撑下巴的姿势足足一个小时的库丘林，不满地晃了晃腿，足尖搅起小小的水花，吓得停在旁边草叶上的一只蓝绿色豆娘晃晃悠悠的飞走。立香看着坐成雕像的库丘林，突然觉得他发上的铜环莫名的有些碍眼。

头发披下来……会很好看吧?立香想着，手已经先一步做出了动作。青蓝色的发丝绸缎一般从圆环中流淌出来，像重获自由的一群青鸟，肆意的停歇在他的肩上背上。库丘林早察觉了女孩的小动作，本以为只如平常一般想抓着他的头发玩，没想到却是如此大胆的举动。他愣了一下，勾起一个无奈的笑。

“真是……好了好了，快还给我。”说着作势去抢。立香玩心大起，像只小松鼠般灵活的左闪右躲，却冷不防脚下一滑，整个人直直地向溪水中倒去。

“立香——”库丘林脑子里嗡的一声炸开，下意识的就扔下钓杆跳下了水，脚尖触到溪底坚硬而滑腻的石头才意识到这里不是自己通常钓鱼的大海，山间的小溪再怎么也淹不死一个大活人。

看着立香笑的前仰后合，库丘林佯怒地一把拎起她扔上岸，无奈地找了块能照到阳光的草地，任由她像烙饼一样翻来覆去地把自己晾干。

回想起那一瞬间的失态，库丘林烦躁地点了根烟，关心则乱么……还真是……想自己都活了多久了，英灵座里的时间以百年来计算都数不清了吧，怎么一牵扯到这个小姑娘就那么容易地乱了阵脚。

他望着平静下来的溪水，发了好一会儿呆，直到暮色四合才猛然惊醒。他回头，发现立香已睡熟在草地上，半干的橙发贴在脸上，随着呼吸一起一伏。库丘林叹了口气，打消了叫她起来的念头，去帐篷里拿了块毯子给她盖上，拎起水桶开始熟练地处理活鱼，卢恩符文的光芒一闪，木柴的哔哔剥剥声便响起来，在寂静的空气里格外明亮。

立香迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，“我怎么睡着了……好香啊！”她从毯子里跳出来，却又被微凉的晚风吓得缩了回去。纠结了一下，还是抵不过烤鱼的诱惑，便裹着毯子一点点挪到火堆旁。库丘林看着两眼放光的她，顺手把第一条烤好的鱼递了过去。

微焦的金黄外皮下充盈着豆腐似的细腻鱼肉，腹中则塞满了刚摘的新鲜松茸，吸饱了鱼肉的汁水，丰腴却丝毫不油腻。

看着狼吞虎咽的藤丸立香，库丘林起身拿了几罐啤酒，拉开拉环，慢慢的喝着。旁边的火堆上，瓦罐里的鱼汤咕噜咕噜的冒着热气，散发出令人安心的暖意。

立香嘬完最后一根手指，意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴，抱着碗小口的喝着鱼汤。她看了看面前丢了一地空啤酒瓶的库丘林，下了很大决心，吸吸鼻子，开口喊他。

“库丘林。”

“嗯?”他转过头，火光映着那一双鲜红的眸子，溢出一丝透亮的温柔。

“是不是有一天……你会离开我啊。”

库丘林回了回神，“想那个干什么。生老病死嘛，是人都……”

“我说的不是那个！”立香突然打断他的话，放下手中的碗，从毯子里钻出来。她冲到库丘林面前，猛地夺过他手里的啤酒罐，仰头大口吞了几口，立即被一种陌生而辛辣的酒精气息呛得连连咳嗽。她抹了抹嘴，盘腿坐下，继续盯着库丘林。

“我问过陈姨，她说我父母压根就没有给我请过什么家庭老师，有人给了她一笔钱，让她走，什么都别问。库丘林，我不知道你是谁，不知道你从哪里来，不知道你为什么突然闯进我的生活。我一开始特别害怕，怕你是不是要把我拐走卖掉，但是——”立香脸颊上慢慢呈现出不自然的红晕，她打掉库丘林伸过来的手，又猛灌了两口啤酒，继续说。

“但是你是这个世界上第一个对我这么好的人，哪怕是陈姨，也只是每天烧饭洗衣打扫房间，她对我很好，但总是那么疏远，将自己当成仆人，总是礼貌的过分，以至于……以至于让我感到陌生。”

“可是，你不一样，你就像我的亲人，我第一次体会到什么叫情感，第一次知道拥抱的感觉，第一次发现被人保护着，陪伴着，哪怕只是出去散步这样的事情都可以这么令人期待……库丘林，我知道你不是一般人，说不定是妖怪精灵什么的，但是……只要你能陪着我……被你卖掉也无所谓了……”

她忽然哭起来，起先是嚎啕大哭，然后哭声一点点小下去，最终呜咽着窝在库丘林的怀里，吐着含混不清的音节，“库……丘林……不要……不要……走……”  
库丘林一下一下的轻抚着她的背，想说些什么，却怎么也开不了口，最终摇了摇头，苦笑了一下。

迦勒底那帮子人……真是出了个馊主意啊……

他拿下立香手中的啤酒罐，喝干了里面残存的酒液。明明是同样的酒，入口却带了丝丝苦味。他抱起睡熟了的小姑娘，替她拭去满脸的泪痕，裹上毯子在帐篷里安顿下来。

做完这一切，他走回篝火旁躺了下来，在浩瀚的星空之下，轻轻的闭上眼，叹了口气。

立香，只要你需要我，我会一直都在。

但是……还是很对不起，请原谅我。

我的……Master


	4. Chapter 4

晨间的微光透过紧绷的帐篷布料，寂静狭小的空间里逐渐恢复了几丝生机。立香掀开帐篷门帘，眯着眼向外望去。燃了一宿的火堆上正闷着一罐白粥，米香味儿甜甜的散出来，蓝发的男人拎着水桶从溪边往回走，昨天被她拽散的长发依旧披散着，比平日多了几分慵懒与……  
妩媚?  
立香晃了晃脑袋，把这个可怕的想法甩了出去。清冽的泉水瞬间扫除了最后一丝困乏。她擦了把脸，想了想，从腕间摘下一直带着的发绳，走到库丘林面前。  
“昨天……弄丢了你的发环……这个给你。”她脸上带了些羞赧，别过头去不看他，“我……觉得橙色会很配你……”  
库丘林放下手中搅着白粥的勺子，接过发绳端详了一下。细细的橙色，皮筋上拴着一只蠢萌蠢萌的土黄色小狗，釉面微微反射着阳光，让他立刻联想到女孩那双温柔的橙色眼睛。  
他抬手，如平常一样束好了发。立香满意地笑了起来，悄悄隐去了眼底的落寞与坚定。  
库丘林，就算有一天你像来的时候那样离去，就算会不辞而别，我藤丸立香一定会找到你，无论多少次。  
再也不要离开你。

手上突然传来刺痛，立香下意识的甩手，几乎燃尽的烟头在地上翻滚了几圈，消失在墙边的阴影里。她轻轻抚过手上烫伤的红迹。  
疼……很疼……  
可是……和过去比起来……这又算得了什么  
她隔着衣服按了按胸口，指尖勾勒出那把贴身戴着的小钥匙的形状，稍稍安了点心。  
在她房间里对应的那个抽屉里，放着她之前那个自己唯一带来的东西。  
关于那座……火海中的城市啊。  
她很清晰的记得，那年，那天，自己正好十八岁。

“好啦，快去上学吧。今天可就成年了啊，小姑娘。”库丘林递上便当包，“晚上要不要回来喝点酒庆祝一下呢？”  
立香突然想起了去年野营的那个晚上，尴尬的咳嗽两声，“那个啊……再说吧……对了，我今天也会有惊喜给你哦！”说着，满脸通红的小姑娘头也不回地冲了出去。  
库丘林目送着他远去，嘴角自己都不注意地带上了浅浅的笑容。一红一蓝两束光在他身后凝结，逐渐呈现出两个男人的身影。  
“啧，都到这一天了你还打算蒙着她？我还以为你会跟她解释清楚呢。”Lancer撇了撇嘴，“看来你对小姑娘的承受能力还真是有底气啊。”  
“反正都最后一天了，早说晚说有什么太大区别吗？”库丘林耸了耸肩，“最后的安生日子还不允许人家有了？”  
“好了，”Emiya制止了刚想开口的Lancer，“根据罗曼医生发过来的数据，冬木灵脉将在五个半小时之后发生紊乱，冬木地下蕴藏着的精纯的火属性魔力，将在爆发时将冬木化为一片火海，而藤丸立香将成为这场浩劫的唯一幸存者，与独一无二的涅槃凤凰。我们的任务就是帮助她吸收这股魔力，真正有资格成为迦勒底前所未有的最优秀也是最后的人类御主。”Emiya顿了一下，“我和Lancer会提前去灵脉所在的柳洞寺布置仪式，Caster，你就负责按时把藤丸立香带过来。”  
库丘林点了点头，没做声。Emiya看出他眼中流露的一丝犹豫，“放轻松，Caster,一切都是为了修复人理，更何况作为火属性魔力天生优秀的容器，她这一生注定不会平凡，甚至可以说，这是他注定的宿命……诱导剂都给她吃了吧？”  
“当然。最后一份在今天的便当里，但看起来好像没什么机会让她吃了。”  
“行了Emiya，你还真是婆婆妈妈啊，这种细枝末节的小事情就不用纠结了吧？现在不应该进行大干一场之前的狂欢吗！”Lancer自然地翻出库丘林的烟，摸了一根点上，“你还真是专情啊，薄荷味的万宝路？这么多年了还只抽这一款，真是个无聊的男人。”  
库丘林没理他。Emiya突然站起身，“我去泡红茶。Caster，你过来帮我找一下茶叶。”  
库丘林不明所以地跟了上去，从柜子里拿出茶叶递给他。Emiya并不接，抱着膀子，灰色的眼瞳像一粒圆圆的小石子，投进库丘林的心里，一直一直沉下去、沉下去。  
“你心软了。”良久，Emiya开口，“Lancer那个木头看不出来……我知道你想保护那个小姑娘，给她一个安安稳稳的生活。但是不要忘了我们的任务和使命，Caster。到目前为止你完成的都非常出色，最后一步……别掉链子。”库丘林看了他一眼，把茶叶往他怀里一塞，抄着手走了出去。  
桌上的红茶依然徐徐地冒着热气，二人已经先走一步。库丘林盯着钟，看时间分分秒秒地滴落。  
你也不明白啊，Emiya。我哪里是心软，只是……有些留念啊……  
他拿起电话打给立香的班主任，让立香中午就回家。刚放下话筒，却觉得一种燥热而强大的能量波动从脚下传来。他一愣，仓促之间立即换上礼装，全力感知着地下的动静。  
该死！灵脉怎么会出现在这里！空气里滚烫而浓郁的魔力瞬间点燃了四周的家具和地板。在墙上的钟落下的那一刻，库丘林瞥了一眼，立香还有十分钟到家。  
来不及布置原定仪式了，况且他一个人也无法支持。他咬着牙站起，指尖流淌出金红色的符文，像是有生命似的逐渐编织出繁复的魔术纹路，渐渐将整片空间包裹在内。  
立香站在校门口犹豫了一下，最终继续往家走。不知道为什么库丘林让她现在就回家。  
大概……有什么惊喜吧？立香又低头看了他手中的奖状，作文比赛拿了一等奖，库丘林也会很高兴吧？她在心里欢呼雀跃了一阵子，小心翼翼的折好奖状，放进包里，小跑着往家赶。  
热……好热……感觉空气都要烧起来了……立香扶着路边的墙，大口的喘着气。身体里像是有什么东西要冲出来，蠢蠢欲动，沿着脊椎一路攀附着向上窜动，再扩散到四肢百骸，最终在她脑海里疯狂的叫嚣着。她觉得自己是出现幻觉了，目力所见皆是刺目的光芒与血红，明明置身于火海之中，可双手触及之处只是一片温热的虚无。  
“库……丘林……”她无意识地呢喃着，跌跌撞撞地走到记忆中家的位置。焦黑燃烧的房梁残骸如同巨兽的尸体，盘踞在灼热呻吟的大地上。她试图扑向火光的正中心，那抹永恒而温柔闪光的水蓝，却被最后的理智硬生生扼住了脚步。  
“从者，Caster，在此等候多时，我的Master。”库丘林左手抚胸，虔诚地深深俯首。他摘下头上的兜帽，向立香伸出手，“别怕，丽香，是我。”  
立香只觉得灵魂都在燃烧，她无法思考眼前发生的这一切是什么。她下意识地抓住眼前覆着黑色布料的手，手背上立即传来一阵刺痛。她努力的睁眼看了看，只模糊的感觉鲜血逐渐溢出，形成一个诡异的图案。  
在失去知觉前的最后一秒，立香用力地那将库丘林那双鲜红而皎洁的眼睛深深咳刻在记忆里。  
果然……还是被骗了吗……  
要死了吗……  
不过……如果是库丘林的话……  
就算被杀死也没有关系了……


	5. Chapter 5

“前辈,前辈！”  
……天使这么有礼貌的吗……  
“前辈！醒醒啊！”  
“植物人是没有办法成为御主的吧？你打算怎么负责，Caster?”  
……看起来还很毒舌啊……嘶……好疼……人死了还会疼吗……不对……  
立香费力地睁开眼，一缕浅紫色的头发在视野里模糊的跳动着。耳畔传来熟悉的声音，“这应该问你吧，医生！你难道不应该解释一下灵脉为什么会正好出现在老子脚底下吗！要不是……”  
“医生！医生！前辈醒了！”立香挣扎着想抬手揉揉眼睛，却发现手背上多了一个羽翼一般的鲜红印记。她下意识地抬眼寻找库丘林的身影，想问他这是怎么一回事。  
旁边一个穿着白大褂的男人注意到她的目光，不着痕迹地向她走来，挡住她的视线，高高束起的橘粉色马尾平添了几分宛如青春期少女的俏皮与灵动。  
“你醒啦？感觉怎么样，头还疼吗？初次见面，让我来做一下自我介绍吧，我是医疗部门负责人罗玛尼 阿其曼，你也别客气，就叫我罗曼吧。”  
“欢迎来到迦勒底，人类最后的御主，藤丸立香。”

火焰光芒流转中，蜿蜒着黑金色花纹的巨腕化为点点光影流散。库丘林收起法杖，笑着摸摸立香脑袋。  
“你的指挥并不赖嘛，有一点御主样子了呢，立香，我当时还真没看走眼啊！”  
立香接过玛修递过来的毛巾，松了口气，等着灵子转移的光芒将自己笼罩，熟悉的眩晕袭来，再睁眼时已回到迦勒底管理室。从半年前来到迦勒底，到如今习惯每天奔波在试炼场与特异点之间，偶尔还可以去图书馆找聊聊天，然后去食堂期待一下Emiya今天做的布丁是牛奶味还是芒果味。  
一切有点美好的不真实啊……  
立香取下头上的毛巾，擦干头发，推开my room的门，今晚依然是中意从者的库丘林斜倚在床边，抱着本卢恩文字的书慢慢看着。见立香进来，他丢下书，如往常一样无声地张开双臂。  
立香扑进他怀里，将脸整个埋进了他兜帽毛绒洁白的衬里中，森之贤者的身上总是带着清冽的雪松气息，混杂着苔藓的潮湿，与忍冬木的青涩，偶尔会掺杂一些成熟的覆盆子与木莓的甜香，张扬着阳光的偏爱与芬芳。  
她抬起头，正迎上库丘林含笑的面容。哪怕这张脸她从小看到大，可每见一次总会回忆起初见时的惊艳，仿佛整个世界上的海水都向她温柔奔涌。  
“还不想睡觉吗，小姑娘？那我给你讲一个睡前故事吧，很久很久以前，森林里有一只大野牛……啊，你不要听故事吗。想学卢恩魔术？啊……那个……下次再说吧……”  
立香叹了口气，赌气的用被子把自己裹成一团，“Caster是大笨蛋!”库丘林看着铺好的床瞬间变成鸡窝，无奈地伸手关了台灯，将床上的一团捞入怀中。立香好容易把头和手从被子里挣脱出来，鼻尖就正抵着库丘林胸口。魔力形成的薄薄织物无法阻隔体温，暖意一点点在面前聚集起来，逐渐地将她包裹。她伸手抚上库丘林的胸口，又把脸往上靠了靠，闭上眼，并没有察觉到库丘林不自觉地收紧了手臂。  
库丘林如往常一样，估摸着立香睡熟了，就轻手轻脚地下床，打着哈欠回房睡觉去了。  
还当我是小孩子呢……黑暗中，藤丸立香睁开双眼，叹了口气。指尖还残留着库丘林的温度，空气中森林的气息，依旧很淡很淡的漂泊着，游荡着。  
玛修说，如果做什么事情都想要和另一个人在一起，就叫做喜欢。  
原来我喜欢你啊，库丘林。  
我从没要求你给我的一生，我所盼望的不过就只是短短的、短短的一瞬啊。

“呼……呼……”  
这里是……森林？迦勒底周围什么时候有森林了？  
“呼……呼啊……哈……哈……”  
血……到处都是血……?！  
立香看着眼前这个奄奄一息的男人。他的铠甲如凯旋的英雄般光洁锃亮，却从连接处不断地溢出鲜血；本该挂着象征胜利的花环的胸口上，插着一把眼熟的暗红色长枪，延伸至肚腹的贯穿伤口中，内脏摇摇欲坠；他左肩上白狼的颈毛本是吟游诗人口中英雄的象征，却被自己的血污粘结成暗红色的尸体，连带着染红了垂下的青蓝色长发，像是浸在鲜红酒液中剧毒的鸟羽。他左手捂着伤口，右手扶着树干，慢慢地往前走着，身后滴下的每一滴鲜血都像他的眼睛一样透亮，宛如林中雪地上盛开的无数红莲。  
立香身体摇晃了一下，险些跪倒在地。  
库……丘林……？  
她发疯般地扑上去，手却直接穿透了库丘林的身体。她惊慌地缩回手，上面干干净净，没有一丝血迹，也没有任何触碰到实体的感觉，只有冰冷的空气，还有逐渐丧失温度的泪水。   
她不知道自己是怎么在颤抖中一步步走着，她看着库丘林走到河边，拔出胸口的长枪，拿出破碎的内脏，在河水中清洗。  
河流从半壁的血红逐渐淡下去、淡下去，一起淡下去的还有藤丸立香的心。  
假的……不可能的……怎么会呢……那可是……库丘林啊……怎么会死呢……  
她看着血水一点点远去，只觉得整个人慢慢凉下去凉下去，好像灵魂都跟着那血一起流走了。眼睛像是坏掉了一样，泪水源源不断地从脸上温热的滑过。脑海中库丘林的微笑全部翻涌起来，记忆像没有信号的老电视机那样疯狂地闪烁着，她眼前忽明忽暗，最终一切画面都慢慢远去，只留下一地血红。  
库丘林将内脏塞回腹中，慢慢站起来。失血过多的躯体竟呈现出一种神圣的素白。他将自己捆在石柱上，像是被选中献给魔神的祭品，安静，仿佛永恒。  
天上不知何时聚起一群乌鸦，哑着嗓子唱着粗砺的丧歌。  
藤丸立香摇晃着走上前，抬起沾满泪水的手，想拭去他脸上的血迹，却只是徒劳。不耐烦的鸦群兴奋地怪叫着，试探地向这具新鲜的血肉扑来。  
在被鸦群淹没之前，藤丸立香努力地抬起头，明知是一片虚无，却依然贴上了库丘林青白色的唇。  
冰冷。还有浓重的血腥味儿，带着泪水的咸味与苦涩。  
立香猛地睁开眼，眼前是熟悉的天花板，她抓紧了潮湿的被子，心口开始不可抑制的蔓延出疼痛。  
只是梦见从者生前的记忆吗……  
可是心里疼的像是被迦耶伯格撕开一样……  
不要、再也不要让这一幕重演了……  
立香发了一会呆，起身去洗了把脸。肿成桃子一样的双眼一时半会儿无法消退，门外传来玛修的声音，“前辈你醒了吗？Emiya刚才群发消息说刚烤好了鸡翅，还有新口味的小饼干，再不快点就要被罗曼医生吃……哎哎哎！？发生什么事了吗，前辈？”  
她拍了拍一脸紧张的玛修的肩，“没什么，昨天晚上睡得晚了点……不是说要去吃好吃的吗？快走啊！”走廊里细碎的脚步声渐渐远去，一扇门无声的滑开。库丘林靠在门框上，望着两人的背影叹了口气，将双眼隐藏在兜帽下面。  
御主和从者的梦境有时候可是相通的啊……  
应该感到荣幸吗，被这样挂念着，有人为我这样心痛着。好像还是头一回呢。  
虽然一直觉得迪卢木多那小子礼貌得有点过头了，但不得不承认他有句话讲得有点道理。  
“Master，您如此厚爱，我实在承受不起。”  
不管是前世还是现世，你都最好别爱老子啊，小丫头。  
后悔了还得找老子来哭……


	6. Chapter 6

“叩叩叩。”  
罗曼捏了捏酸痛的眉心，“啊，请进。”  
库丘林推开房门，抽了抽鼻子，闻着满屋子的咖啡味儿嫌弃地皱了皱眉，“你怎么还在喝这种小姑娘喝的玩意儿啊，我上次给你的那桶麦酒呢？那可是我们凯尔特最地道的好酒。老子也是在成了德鲁伊之后才学会酿酒的，哎呀哎呀，看来成为德鲁伊也不是什么坏事情嘛。”  
他把手上两个杯子塞了一个给罗曼，自去在沙发里找了个舒服位置靠着，“你小子运气不错，刚酿的蜂蜜酒，便宜你了。昨天新来的剑阶的迪卢比枪阶的他有意思多了，这才有老子后辈的样子嘛！而且能把触碰到的东西变成蜂蜜味什么的……哎？下次猎熊的时候说不定可以好好利用一下……”  
“噗——”罗曼脸色古怪地瞪着库丘林，“那这是他的……洗手水？？”  
库丘林尴尬地摆摆手，“呃……这不重要……好了，大半夜的把我叫过来，总不会是因为太寂寞了睡不着，想找我聊天吧？”  
罗曼早摸回了自己的咖啡杯，在库丘林鄙夷的目光中连灌两口，才稍稍缓过劲来，“最近立香……出什么事了吗？”  
库丘林一愣，“没有啊，她不就和往常一样，每天刷刷试炼场去图书馆看看书，前两天还跑去问梅林怎么种水仙花……”  
“——可这是她应该干的吗？她应该去特异点啊！自从从北美回来之后，她就再也没有要动身的意思！”  
库丘林耸了耸肩，“也许她只是累了。”  
“你自己看看她找的都什么理由！‘因为罗宾汉的青鸟走丢了’、‘因为今天伊什塔尔让我帮她数宝石’、‘因为今天Emiya给我扎的辫子不好看’——拜托，立香是短头发诶要扎什么辫子啊喂！”罗曼把笔记本砸进库丘林怀中，叹了口气，气鼓鼓地窝回椅子里。  
“立香的天赋的确很强，有整个冬木灵脉的加持，再加上同为火属性魔法师的你的引导，她毫无疑问是迦勒底可以说是有史以来的顶尖御主之一，但是现在这个状态可不行啊。所以这还是你的事咯，引导者Caster先生?”  
库丘林看着笔记本上立香歪歪扭扭的字迹，轻轻笑出声，连‘和迪卢木多去打野猪’这种理由都能编出来，真不愧是他带大的小姑娘。他心情大好地抿了一口蜂蜜酒，清淡的甜味混杂着浓烈的麦香，从舌尖一直火热的流淌入腹中。  
“好啦好啦，不是还有立香收回前面四个圣杯之后新招的几个小御主吗？我看他们也还凑合吧……比如……那个什么岸浪白野？……差不多吧，让他们去不就好了吗？再说了，你怎么不反思一下是不是你当时给我的诱导剂出了问题？”  
看着医生一脸无语又吃瘪的表情，库丘林喝干了杯中的酒液，“好了好了，开玩笑的啦，老子会去好好开导立香的。这种天生元素灵体我也是很好奇啊，很难相信火元素敏感的表型居然是性格孤僻吗……那没什么事我就先走了，医生，可别浪费了老子的好酒啊。”  
罗曼看着库丘林转身离去的背影，目光停留在束着蓝发突兀的橙色发绳上，摇着头，叹了口气。  
“身为‘引导者’的你居然出现这么明显的情绪偏向和偏爱……果然当初决定让你从小培养立香是个错误吗……”  
库丘林哼着歌从医生房间出来，不明白自己今天的心情怎么这么好。他刚准备回房间，却发现身后的黑暗里有什么人。  
“……我都听见了，库丘林。原来……一切都是假的么……”  
立香的声音？怎么听上去这么脆弱，好像……陷入绝望之人濒死的呻吟。  
“都是我的错觉啊……我还以为……还以为你至少有一点点是为了我……”白色的人影缓缓的矮下去，缩成雪白的一小团。平日里暖橙色的头发在月光下失了色，仿佛深海里冰冻的阳光。  
“我以为那个下雨天你的出现是上天给我的救赎啊……我以为你所有的糖果都只是为我准备……可现在这算什么啊……火元素敏感灵体？从头到尾都只是为了这个么……”  
库丘林本能地想辩解，“不……不是的……没有……”  
可他能说什么呢，立香说的不全都是事实吗。抱着不纯的动机接近她，骗了她一颗真心，还妄图她的原谅。真是……罪孽深重啊。  
从一开始不就已经料到会有这么一天吗。  
“……原来我不是你唯一要保护的小孩子……只是我一厢情愿罢了……小孩子的情感不被当真也是正常的吧……”她摇晃着站起，把手中一直捏着的东西塞进库丘林手里，似乎想说什么，但硬生生止住了话头，只是深深望了一眼他鲜红的双眸。  
“再见，库丘林。”

突然……长大了呢。库丘林低头看了看手中红纸精心包好的东西，黄丝带轻轻一拽就自然滑脱，掉在地上想抽了脊骨的蛇。  
……巧克力？……今天是……情人节啊……  
油脂很快在他的体温中融化，变成手上棕色的痕迹。他望着立香在月光中越来越淡的身影，突然抬手扣了扣自己的胸口。  
Wicker man啊，老子终于明白你为什么那么疯狂地寻找祭品了……  
心里空了一块的感觉……真的很不好受啊。  
不要原谅我，立香。永远都不要。  
是不是这样就可以被你记住，一辈子……

立香缓缓从回忆中抽离思绪，骤然感到一丝寒意。她望了一眼窗外仍淅沥着的小雨，抱着膀子转身进了房间。  
墙角倚着一只和库丘林的一模一样的德鲁伊之杖，是那次库丘林给她巧克力的回礼。金棕色的岑木透露着玉石般的温润，由光之御子琴手描绘出的太阳花纹，自然也比普通货色多了几分庄严，映衬着杖头的银坠愈发闪亮。  
当时奥迪那拿给她时，她扔出去两三次，把头蒙在枕头里生闷气。最后奥迪那没办法，开口劝她。  
“Master，虽然我不懂魔术，但还能看出来库丘林前辈是用岑木做的法杖。这是北欧最珍贵的树种，德鲁伊说过岑木里住着具有海洋之力的守护神，能够消除一切病痛。这在我们凯尔特是最贵重的礼物，在卢古斯的见证下赋予受礼之人守护。”  
“Master，请恕我多嘴，虽然不知道您和库丘林前辈之间发生了什么事情，但能看出来，前辈他非常在意你啊……”见她仍趴在床上不动弹，奥迪那叹了口气，“那，我去还给库丘林前辈，失陪了，Master。”  
“谁说我不要！”她恶狠狠地抢过法杖，抱在怀里，熟悉的森林气息扑面而来，眼泪不争气地滑落。她扑在奥迪那怀里大哭，却被枪兵健硕的胸肌硌得脸生疼。  
呜……还是库丘林怀里比较舒服啊……

手边的电子屏突然亮起，透明幽蓝的光中浮现出一行信息。  
“玛修：明天就要是去最后一个特异点了，早点休息，前辈。晚安。”  
立香摁熄了屏幕，将法杖放回墙角，想了想又拿了回来，放在床上靠里的一侧。  
最后的最后了……一切……是时候结束了。


	7. Chapter 7

“库丘林先生，我表现得还可以吧？”少年兴奋地抬头问他，努力抑制着因为紧张而微微颤抖的双手。

库丘林心不在焉地嗯了一句，淡淡地瞥了一眼逐渐化为黑烟的巨兽尸体，“把材料收集了就赶紧走吧，前面战斗还多的是呢。”他看了眼少年一点点沮丧下去的神情，脚步略略一顿，心里暗暗道了声抱歉，旋即大步继续步向前走。

少年收好两枚泛着黑光的爪尖，和玛修一起连跑了两步赶了上来，怯生生地跟在库丘林身后。库丘林回头看了眼他一脸受气委屈的小媳妇一样，心里又好气又好笑。

“你好歹也得有点儿御主样子吧，Master？现在这种败狗模样可不适合你啊。“他抬手拍了拍少年的肩膀，”好了，最后一队骷髅兵了，干掉他们今天的任务就结束了。看你指挥啦Master！”

他听着少年生涩的指令，无奈地叹了口气。虽说立香也还是个半吊子御主，可再怎么也不会让他这个Caster去和Rider对砍啊！他狼狈地躲过面前的砍刀，反手挥出一片金红色的符文。躲闪不及被刀风削下的一缕碎发伴随着骨骼的破裂声在火焰中消失。

匆匆向少年道别之后，库丘林迫不及待地推开中央管理室的门。没有期待中的少女，只有冰冷的机器闪着红蓝斑驳的冷光。罗曼从屏幕前抬起头。

“咦，今天回来的这么早吗？辛苦啦辛苦啦，要不要来一杯咖啡？哎哎哎你不喜欢就算了嘛，没必要转身就走吧！太无情了啊喂！——”

库丘林在My room的门前站了很久，盯着褪了色的门把手咬牙切齿，然后颓然泄了气，一拳砸在门上。  
人言道，花自飘零水自流。

却不想，若待镜花水月皆成空，那么千愁万绪，更付予何人说。

立香看了眼被轰去大半魔神柱，径自走向岸边。裹挟着魔力的腥风盘踞在悬崖下方的森林中，又冲天而起，向她张牙舞爪。她却伸出双臂，像是稚子渴求母亲的拥抱。

“玛修。”她轻声呼唤。

“怎么了，Master？”玛修应声而来，将巨盾挡在两人身前，“预计还有一波攻击就可以结束战斗，请注意躲避冲击波，抓紧我Master……”

立香微笑着制止了玛修的话，抬手解下颈上的项链。她抚摸着那把温热的小钥匙，拉起玛修的手，放进去，合拢，珍而重之。

“帮我带给库丘林，好吗？谢谢你，玛修。能认识你真是太好了。”

她摘下腕间的通讯手表，“喂喂你在干什么啊，立香！那边可还在战斗啊！……”

“已经结束了，医生，我有很好完成我的任务哦。毕竟我可是库丘林亲手带出来的学生啊，怎么说也不能也不能辱没了老师的名头呢对吧。以前给你添了很多麻烦，谢谢你，医生。”

“你在说什么啊，立香——小心！”她将手表用力地抛向空中，最后的爆炸如期而至，震得大地都不住地哀鸣。立香在气浪之中纵身向前一跃，如同学飞的雏鸟尝试着离巢的第一次扇翅，只不过一个向生，一个却落入修罗。  
她回头看向半空中惊愕的医生，露出纯真的如当年一般羞涩的笑容。

再……见。

我从崖边跌落，落入丛山万座。

天晴了呀，真好，这样的森林才配得上库丘林呢。

谁引我入明火，谁推我入筐罗。

真想再吃一次你做的红烧肉啊。虽然没有Emiya烧的好吃。

谁低头只沉默，谁迟疑难定夺，谁把美梦捕捉，谁将画卷涂抹。

要一个人在林子里腐烂吗，有点孤独呢。不过没事，我的心脏会在死之后忠诚的永远跳动，直到迎来光明。

我的左手将化为女贞，右手长出冬青，躯干哺育云杉，双腿滋养合欢，眼睛……就献给那片绚烂的鸢尾，希望她们能开出同样灿烂的赤橙与金黄。

再让那只吞吃了我心脏的鸟儿将你引来此地，那样就可以让我指间的风吻遍你的全身，不留余地。

谁结束这折磨，谁轻柔的抚摸，谁纵身入湖泊，换温暖魂魄。

我从崖 边 跌 落

砰——

树林间的阳光很美呢，真想和你再看一次。

好累啊，眼睛要睁不开了。

晚安，库丘林。

库丘林一杯接着一杯地灌着酒，瞳孔的血红溢出边界，浸染整个眼球。玛修的哭声忽远忽近地传来，潮水一般拍大在他的心上。身边小小的银色钥匙黯淡地，反射着微弱的光，他却觉得无比刺眼，以至于整个人都火辣辣的疼起来。

Lancer和Emiya坐在旁边无声地皱眉，Lancer几次试图抢过他手里的酒杯，都被Emiya挡了下来。他想劝慰，却又不知如何开口。

“你们走吧，让我一个人静一静。”

“可是……”

“——滚啊！给老子滚！还要我说多少遍啊！“库丘林抬眼瞪着眼前的两人，捏着杯子的手微微颤抖，指关节呈现出脱力的青白。

Emiya深深看了他一眼，拉着不情愿的Lancer走了。他烦躁地摔掉酒杯，酒液泼洒出来，粘在手臂上，微微的凉。

又是一个安安静静的夜，让他想起无数个月光下的窗口。他在门的这边的窗边抽烟晒月亮，立香在门的那边乖乖巧巧地安睡。

可惜，再也不会有人撒娇的要他抱着才能入睡了。

他抓起身边的钥匙，手掌覆上了久违的My room的门。失去了主人的房间温顺地应声开启，立香的气息扑面而来。

到处都是她生活过的痕迹。床上揉成一团的散乱被子、东一只西一只的兔耳朵拖鞋、吃了半块已经干燥变硬的小蛋糕，还有荡漾着半杯水的玻璃杯，似乎下一秒主人就会出现，向他浅浅地微笑。

库丘林双手颤抖着连试了两次才插入了抽屉的钥匙孔，锁舌弹开的声音仿佛一株漂泊的蓬草此刻终于落了地。

一个略略黯淡的铜管、两只糖纸折的千纸鹤，还明显因为拆了折折了拆太多次而无力地耷拉着翅膀、一个信封、一张对折的纸。

除此之外别无他物。

一个女孩视若生命的东西全部都沾染着他的颜色。

“给：亲爱的库丘林”

他静静地看着，咀嚼着那些纤弱的笔画，吞咽着浸透在文字间的泪水与笑颜。他想象着那些有月亮或是没有月亮的夜里，在他离开之后，灯光下的少女一笔一画地将无从说起的万千心事编排列队，一点点塞进细细的格子里。那些夜里他在一门之隔的月光里凝视，却迟钝得感受不到面前满室涌动的柔情。

凝固的墨色沉默着，只在不经意之间透露着落笔之人的深思熟虑与欢呼雀跃。

“第一次也是唯一一次撒谎，只是为了想留下一点你的东西。”

他摘下手上的发绳，反复抚摸着。褪了色的布料之间裸露着失去韧性的皮筋，挂件上的釉面早已斑驳，露出金属底色，像是森森的嘲笑。

他缓缓展开折叠着的纸张，脆薄的纸片早在漫长的等待里失去了生命与颜色，只留下浅浅的印记，依稀还可以辨认出字迹

……英语作文大赛一等奖

对了，是很多年前那天，立香说要给他一个惊喜。

他捡起打开奖状时滑落出的纸片，从报纸上匆匆剪下的片段还带着细碎的毛边，像是从什么获奖专刊上撕下来的。

Blue is the warmest colour.

作者：藤丸立香。

他两眼一黑，险些跪了下去。

你才是我的救赎啊……立香。


	8. Chapter 8

“你确定想好了吗，Caster？”罗曼放下手中库丘林交给他的申请书，严肃地问他。

库丘林点了点头，“我去陪立香。”

“可是特异点已经被修正了，就算去同样的位置你也找不到她，就算是她的……尸体”

库丘林轻轻地笑了笑，摩挲了一下手中的钥匙，“不，我能找到她的。她也会知道我来了。”

罗曼叹了口气，“好吧，可出了迦勒底你怎么办？没有魔力提供的话，很快就会消失的吧。”

“多亏了有达芬奇亲给我的宝石，一颗可以维持我五年的现界，一共五颗。我欠了立香二十三年，说什么也至少得还清啊。”他拍了拍罗曼的肩膀，“只是辛苦你要找新的引导者了。我走啦，有缘再见了。如果有幸遇到那群后代的小御主们，我会带他们去见立香的。”

他看着眼前的风雪，如同五年前带着立香来时一样的呼啸与苍茫。他回头冲着走廊尽头的Emiya和Lancer挥了挥手，转身走进风雪中，再不停留。

迷失的人迷失了。

相逢的人会再相逢。

[END]


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外：立香的信

给 亲爱的库丘林：

反正再也见不到了，这样叫你也没有关系吧。  
有时我在想，如果从来没有见过你，是不是另一种幸运。  
嗯……还是算了吧。  
毕竟……我是这么的……喜欢你。

一时间有些不知从何说起。  
你总是把我当成小孩子一样哄，只有浅尝辄止的晚安吻、偶尔亲密但总带着仪式感的拥抱……我从不想扮演妹妹或是女儿的角色，我想真正成为你的女人，那种闪闪发光而耀眼的、有资格和你迎风并肩的女人、那种只要见到就能在你的眼中看出温柔的女人。  
我知道无论是过去还是现在，我都不该对你有任何超越了身份的念头。  
是怎么从最一开始依赖信任变质成这样畸形的爱，我也不知道。我只知道的是，我就是这样轻易的动了心，  
果然……我还是个令人头疼的小屁孩儿吧。  
说起来——七岁就会对小姑娘耍流氓的你没资格说什么“小孩子懂什么爱”的屁话吧！

我爱你，等我意识到的时候已经不能回头、无路可退。  
第一次也是最后一次撒谎，只是想留下一点你的东西。  
我其实很想当一个乖孩子，但因为是你，所以没有办法不犯错。  
喏，你的发环。本来我想带着它一起走，后来想想，还是算了。  
物归原主啦。

我不知道该怎么面对你，无法告诉你我的心思，更害怕被你拒绝。  
我是一个太笨太笨的人。  
我知道这样的感情很傻很蠢很天真，而且不应该不能够出现。  
所以这是我所能想到的唯一的办法。

所以，我走了，别想我。还有很多小孩子等你去陪着长大。  
或许有一天会再相逢，或许再也见不到，那都没有关系了。

我爱你、我爱你、我爱你、我爱你  
对不起  
再见，库丘林。  
藤丸立香


End file.
